


The Triwizards

by chloeaa1



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeaa1/pseuds/chloeaa1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Four Wizard sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triwizards

Triwizards  
There lived a girl named Bridget. She was attending a school called Calgary Academy. She was always quiet and depressed, she felt trapped in two groups at once. 

She desperately wanted to hang out with Eric, a quiet and shy boy who loved to read. Eric only wanted to hang out with David, his best friend. David had some awful, mean friends who continually, made fun of Eric. Bridget observed this, and she was unhappy with the way he was being treated, but since he wouldn’t hang out with her, there was nothing she could do. She felt so helpless, that it left a terrible ache inside of her. She was also made fun of in her group by Mia and Lucy. She continually, tried to ignore the mean jokes and silly truth and dare games.

One day at school, she finished writing a song for both groups when the lights darkened. She stood up and turned around. Behind her someone hissed “Kill”. Something hard, hit her head, and she fell backwards. When she woke up, she got a blazing, silver star of David on her forehead.

 

She struggled to get up. She spotted a green, glowing stick, it was two inches away from her and she grabbed it. She twirled it, there were letters on it which said T.W. and beside the stick laid a silver helmet. She picked up the mysterious helmet and put it on. The thing that tried to hurt her appeared again, “Disappear” she whispered and put her hands over her head. She could feel it around her, but she could not see it, it was invisible. 

 

A loud voice called “Bridget“. Jenny her twin sister walked up to her with a red stick in her hand. When the sisters reached each other, another voice said “Boo” both girls gasped in shock. Jenny saw her first and whispered softly “Anna”. 

Bridget went up to hug her triplet sister Anna; she noticed that she carried a silver stick. They put their sticks together and shouted “Triwizards”. The power from inside them and the sticks of the legend flew them home along with their little sister Maddie who clutched tightly to her dirty brown stick.

Book. J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone. 1997.


End file.
